


That's, like, So Metal

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But everyone is besties, Character Insert, F/M, N everyone knows pairing has a thing for each other, Post X-Men: First Class, because I say so, but pairing is oblivious af, high key everyone is done af with them, low key they kinda in a relationship, mutant!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: A blurb about Erik and his dear nature controlling mutantgirlfrie-"No, she's not-" Erik started."We're not-- I mean..." she blurted out as well."She's a girl- woman but--" he cut her silence off."Erik and I aren't-" she added once more."She's just my--""GIRLFRIEND,for goodness' sake!" Charles shouted from afar, "And quit interrupting the author, dammit."





	That's, like, So Metal

**Author's Note:**

> HOW MANY TYPOS CAN I PUT IN ONE FIC  
> I AM SORRY  
> PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME  
> THANK YOU 4 READING  
> xxx

 

> **_“What makes the desert beautiful,' said the little prince, 'is that somewhere it hides a well...”_  **  
>  _― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince_

* * *

  _It was eighteenth July of summer '67,_

_it was a sweltering afternoon but was balmy to one particular mutant,_

_The (Xavier's) mansion,_

_Front yard; sunny, clear blue skies_

"What are you doing here?" the woman spoke before I even got near her range of sight. She was on her back, lying on the grass, holding up a book up as she flipped the page. Once I walked near enough, she turned to me expectantly. I placed my hands in my pockets, _"Looking for you."_ A smile crept on her lips. "What are you reading under this heat for?" I asked, squinting due to the intense rays of the sun as I descended down to sit next to her.

She placed the book on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. _"Waiting for you."_ she smirked making me full on laugh.  _"How cheesy._ This is what those novels do to your brain, darling."

She chuckled exaggeratedly as she rolled her eyes. "When will you ever learn, Erik? The little prince is a novella!" she muttered a matter-of-factly, raising the book that, in fact, read on the cover _The Little Prince._ I proceeded to chuckle the same way she did then quickly grabbed it from her hands. I examined the cover further, knitting my brows at the sight of a blonde cartoon boy that was with the title. I skimmed through the pages, _"This is a children's book."_

I turned to her in slight confusion as she pursed her lips, reclaiming her item from my grasp. "It's a _novella._  Say it with me, _no-vel-la."_ She dismissed and stood up, holding her hand out for me so I could do the same. I huffed as I got to my feet, "And a novel is different from it...  _?"_  "A novella, dear child, is shorter than a novel but longer than a short story."

"Ah, so it _is_ a children's book?"

She knit and pursed her brows softly, "Grown-ups never understand anything by themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always and forever explaining things to them." I smiled then proceeded to laugh at her. She found no fault in this and instead linked her arms with mine and soon walked off, leading us both to the mansion's garden. I wasn't supposed to stay here in Charles' estate, but, I found myself turning to the woman who started speaking, she was somewhat hard to part from. "That was a quote from the book by the way."

"I thought it was a novella?"

She turned to me with squinted eyes and I laughed once more, capturing her hand that was grasped onto my left bicep. "Go on; tell me about your recent read." I told, turning to her in not much haste. "It's a _re_ -read. I first read this when I was eight. I resented my mother for giving it to me at first, reasoned out I was too old to be reading a picture book." she chuckled and nodded at her younger self in disagreement. I chuckled along with her. "So how did this end up in your hands then."

"Luck. I came across it one day in school, dug my nose into it, cried and declared it my favorite book of all time."

I turned to her with a smirk of slight disbelief, _"Just like that?"_

"Yup. Now I will defend this book to the death." She smiled. I did the same, "What is it about?"

"Gosh, I never explain it the way I want to. I always just tell whoever asks me this question to give it a wack. Here. Just make sure not to ruin it. I will end you if you do so much as wrinkle a page." She handed me her book. I received it from her, "I shall protect it with my life."

_Back yard; sunny, partly cloudy (cumulonimbus)_

"That's good! I'm so proud of you!" She squealed as the black haired child rasped out a giggle against her chest, against their embrace. We had parted ways for a little while as we both had something to do; she had to teach some children how to work with their powers and not the other way around, and I, well... I had to, you know, like, walk around the house, and, uh, _stuff._ Catching sight of me, the woman grasped the girl's shoulder. "I think that's enough exercises for today, cutie. Why don't you go off and play with your friends?" With that, she let the giggling girl free, allowing her to run off to a group of children playing tag. "Hmm, I'm sorry Mr. Lehnsherr but I am now off duty and will no longer be training children for today."

My lips automatically curled up, "Aren't I lucky I'm here to kidnap you then."

She laughed, "Well then I hate to break it to you but I am really hard to capture." She placed her hands on her hips and portrayed a fierce expression worthy to be on high fashion magazine spreads, "You see, I have a very vicious ability."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed." She spoke with a heart-stopping smile. Suddenly, a handful of actual butterflies came floating in, most of them landed on her, and a bright blue one landed right on the bridge of my nose. She laughed softly, "You see, butterflies are a menace to those mutants who control metal."

"Dear goodness, should I alert that fellow people call Magneto then?"

"Nah, I hear he's a survivor, a stubborn one at that. They keep trying to put him down but he just _won't be put down._ But maybe he _would_ like to know that some butterflies bite and some of them are also pretty poisonous."

I knit my eyebrows and cocked my head back in surprise, "Really?"

She burst out laughing, scaring all the butterflies away, and nodded rapidly, breathing out as well a no. _"Pssh,_ I knew you were gullible but this is outrageous." She spoke out, ending her statement with a contented sigh. I rolled my eyes at her, laughing lowly. "I'm hungry," she stated, suddenly then running past me, grabbing my arm as she did. _"To harvest!"_

_Back yard greenhouse; sunny, partly cloudy (cumulus)_

"Did you like the book?" She asked, turning her chin up to me with a squint. She proceeded to shade her eyes, but disregarded, continuing to dig up the now fully grown and leafy cabbages; they were just buds a second ago.

"So far do good."

"Where are you now?"

 _"At_ the greenhouse?"

She gave me a look because of my response. _"Smart ass."_

I chuckled, "The part with the boa constrictor."

"So the beginning?"

"Yup."

"But I gave that to you this morning!" She let go of the trowel in her hand, forcefully.

"And I've had it for three hours!"

"EXACTLY! WHAT, HAVE YOU BEEN READING A SENTENCE PER HOUR?" She blurted out, jumping to her feet. I knit my brows and gave a fake angry look. We glared at each other for a moment, but she caved in first, bursting out in a fit of giggles. She crouched back down and collected her automatically ripened vegetables. As she collected the dirt covered tomatoes, cabbages, potatoes, onions, garlic, and carrots, two blue birds came floating down with a basket, one had a small yellow flower in between its beak. She smiled in surprise of the kind gesture. "Why thank you, my dear Lula and Lilo." The birds chirped in response. The other with the flower jumped around to catch her attention. She knowingly held out her hand and soon the bird gave the flower to her. She smiled and leaned in to the kiss the bird. "Thank you, Lula." The birds chirped at one another then flew off, _over my head,_ making me gasp and duck to avoid them. She laughed at me as she placed the vegetables in the basket the blue birds gave her.

"What does it feel like?" I asked, stepping closer to her still amused self. She chuckled but stopped herself, turning to me as she finished moving the last of the vegetables. _"To have nature_ always be on _your_ side." I added just as she stood with the basket in her hands in front of her. She looked at me funny and laughed quickly, nodding her head _no_ in disbelief. "Is that what you think my power is?"

I cocked my head to the side and knit my brows, "Isn't it?" I got the basket from her. She chuckled and linked her arm with my vacant one. "Though indeed my power infatuates nature to treat me with kindness, to bring me baskets and to carry them for me," she chuckled motioned to us. I scoffed out a chuckle and side-eyed her, "I could still make you carry this."

 _"Exactly!"_ she exclaimed. "Everything has a purpose and all living creatures have a will. Regardless of my influence to them, I cannot persuade evil hearts to have kindness towards me unless I force my hand." She and I turned to each other at this moment and we soon walked out of the greenhouse. "And besides, nature is kind to me for I am kind to nature. There was a time when trees conspired against me and the sun almost roasted me alive, and that was entirely apart from the time hounds chased me around for an entire day with the single thought of hunting me down."

I raised my brows in disbelief and she only laughed at my expression. She pursed her lips and shrugged, "I was a rowdy teenager. Plus, I ate my cousin Tiko's box of cookies unknowing he had been saving them for a week now; he was going to binge watch Star Trek.

"Your cousin controls animals?"

She turned to me, confused, then laughed, "What?! No, no, he just has a lot of dogs!"

_The mansion's kitchen; cloudy (stratocumulus)_

"Could you cut these up with this knife but with your powers."

"Yeah, but it won't be quicker, if that's what you're expecting."

"But I want you to try, and could you do it with two knives? I mean, could you cut up the carrots and the potatoes."

"Sure, I can do things all at once as long as it's the same thing. I gets a little harder if, say, you ask me to mix your sauté up." I replied, doing what the creature asked, chopping up both vegetables and earning an endearing giggle from her.

"You're magnificent." she laughed, walking towards me. Her words caught me off guard at first, but allowing the knives to rest on the surface, leaning onto the kitchen top with my hands flat, I turned to her with a smirk, refusing a blush to form. "I'm glad you know that, my love."

She smiled softly and cocked her head to the side, "My love?"

I found myself huffing and raising my brows. She chuckled then placed a finger on my parted lips. "I..." she bit her lower lip, _"love you too."_ In that moment, as if my instincts took control of my mind, I leaned into her and caught her in my arms. I placed my lips onto hers, my hands secured on her waist and hers secured on my cheeks. Our kiss was neither slow nor was it fast, we took as much time savoring the moment and I swear she tasted like peppermint. And what a tease she was as she nibbled my lower lip, making me moan, making her giggle. She pulled away the exact moment my nose caught scent of something burning crisp with thick smoke. "Uh, darling..." I spoke as we then broke away to attend to the burnt sauté. She huffed after quickly turning the stove off and I made the smoking pan move into the running water in the sink with the faucet I opened.

 _"Shit."_ she muttered under her breath.

I laughed at her with a huff, pulling her back into my arms, tucking hair behind her ear, "You should be more focused."

She playfully yet forcefully pushed me away, but I did not let go of her. _"YOU_ WERE THE ONE DISTRACTING ME!"

 _"You should both be focused."_ A stern voice boomed out, causing us to turn to the source of it. The two of us looked at the man who rolled in with a _I-finally-caught-you-two-so-ha-but-I'm-for-some-apparent-reason-disappointed_ look. "And next time someone asks you two to get a room," Charles spoke as he made his way to the fridge, retrieving a bottle of water, _"don't_ use the kitchen." He made his way out of the room, "There are kids here so have some consideration, for goodness' sake."


End file.
